stoatbramblefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Planning
It's time for round six of The Forgotten Clan! Last round, Spectrolite stumbled upon the temporary camp for Frostlight's new Clan, and Lilytalon kitted. Seven names in total had to be created- Spectrolite's warrior name and names for all six of Lilytalon's kits. --- Winners Spectrolite will be DARKAMBER, chosen by WITCHHEART! Kit A, a stocky lilac tortoiseshell kit, will be a she-kit named PALEKIT, chosen by BRIGHTSTORM! Kit B, a small lilac tabby kit, will be a she-kit named DAISYKIT, chosen by FAWNPAW! Kit C, a fluffy chocolate tortoiseshell kit, will be a tom named BARKKIT, chosen by SKY and BLAZINGFERN! Kit D, a pure white kit, will be a kit named CRANEKIT, chosen by FALLENPAW! Kit E, a lilac tortoiseshell-and-white kit, will be a she-kit named CHERRYKIT, chosen by WILLOWLIGHT! And last but not least, KIT F, a chocolate-brown kit, will be a tom named MUDKIT, chosen by FALLENPAW! Congrats to our winners this round! For each winning name, you get one point. --- Leaderboard 3- Witchheart, 2- Snowpaw, Mistypaw, Fawnpaw, Fallenpaw, Sky, Blazingfern, Darkpaw, Mintpaw, Willowlight 1- Sorrelpaw, Icetail, Froststorm, Lupinepaw Allegiances http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stoatbramble/game_allegiances I'm Stoatbramble on the Wiki. Note: there is a bit more dialouge this round, though it's important to the story! "I will take four cats, Pansysong, Lilytalon, Shellpaw, and Aquamarinepaw." Frostlight meowed. The Clan erupted in cheers for good luck and farewells of sorrow. "We leave at sunset, so prepare for the journey." -Sunset that day- "Ready?" Frostlight asked. "I'm ready." Lilytalon meowed. "I hope the kits are born in the camp." "Everyone ate the herbs, right?" Pansysong asked. "I did!" Aquamarinepaw meowed. "Me too." Shellpaw added. Lilytalon and Frostlight simply nodded. "Let's go. I recieved a sign from StarClan- head for the largest pond south of the Thunderpath, and turn left. There, we will find a small creek that splits in two, forming a little island for camp." Pansysong declared. Frostlight led her companions further away from their home. It took five days to reach the new camp. -Three days after departing- Aquamarinepaw had just pounced on a raven, picking it up when a voice called from behind him. "Hey! Who are you?" the voice said. The scared apprentice let the dead raven tumble to the earth, quivering in fear. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that was-" "Oh, stop blithering!" the voice laughed, the source emerging from a nearby bush. Aquamarinepaw whirled around to find himself face-to-face with a small, lithe fawn tabby tom. "I'm Spectrolite. You are...?" "A-aquamarinepaw." Aquamarinepaw replied, still trembling in fear, though it had slowed. "So, who might you be travelling with? I'd love to join" the tom-Spectrolite-asked. "Come with me, just don't kill anyone." Aquamarinepaw answered. He picked up the raven and led Spectrolite to the camp where the group was resting. The young apprentice noticed that Pansysong, Frostlight, and Shellpaw had crowded around Lilytalon, who seemed exhausted. "Aquamarinepaw!" Shellpaw meowed, racing over to her brother, barely noticing Spectrolite. "Guess what? Lilytalon had her kits! Six kits!" She purred as she watched the kits. "Hello." Frostlight meowed, padding up to Spectrolite. "Who are you?" "Spectrolite." Spectrolite responded. "I'd like to join your group." "Welcome to the Clan. We need some extra paws now that Lilytalon's kits have been born." Frostlight purred. This round, you have two tasks, giving Spectrolite a Clan name and naming all six of Lilytalon's kits. Spectrolite is a small, lithe fawn tabby tom with dark yellowish-amber eyes. What will his Clan name be? Give him a warrior name. Lilytalon has kitted! She has six kits. Thankfully, all of the kits and Lilytalon survived. Name each kit and give them a gender! {I honestly don't care about genetics. Feel free to make male tortoiseshells.} Kit A is a stocky lilac tortoiseshell kit. Kit B is a small lilac tabby kit. Kit C is a fluffy chocolate tortoiseshell kit. Kit D is a pure white kit. Kit E is a lilac tortoiseshell-and-white kit. Kit F is a chocolate-brown kit. Thanks for playing <3